Talk:Tempered Souls
Hi there. According to our canon policy, only Codex-compliant chapters are allowed to have successors of their own, and as I understood, Tempered Souls is not such. Another thing I'd like to point out, or two actually, is about the Exodite worlds. I have always understood that they are scarce, so a sectorfull of them seems unlikely, or at least very odd. Also, even a full space marine chapter would suffer heavy casualties (if you don't want to make them snowflakes, which is fine if you prefer such) assaulting an exodite world. Like... really, heavy casualties. --Remos talk 16:24, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, Kingslayer here thanks for proofreading it for me haha. I've tried to fix it and have added some about the losses that the marines suffered and edited some where I talk about the system. 17:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC)Kingslayer About the no succesor chapter thing since they were codex compliant at first they could have successor chapters right? Or would they (the successors) have their records changed? 22:17, June 4, 2015 (UTC)kingslayer Well... Now you brought it up, I'd say yes. Astral Claws did have successors, for example, so. But I would except quite a great achievements before, and... now this isn't a rule, note that, but in my personal oppinion, the chapter shouldn't have, in any case, successor before M37-M38. 14th Founding occured at the end of M35 (as I have tried to point here), so I don't think that a relatively young (1000 years or so) chapter would be granted a successor. You get my point, right? But yes, after it has had its successor, it may turn into a non-codex-compliant chapter. --Remos talk 07:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Space_Marine_Fleet- might be useful if they're gonna fight a SD fleet they need one of their own... My thoughts: should be pretty small since they don't seem to be too significant a chapter I can also help you come up with names if you want.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:35, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Something to think about: Their early history. Were they always a fleet based chapter? what happened to their ships or homeworld that they fled to Nerio and had to conquer it? Their Battle Barges/any original ships should have names that deal not with Nerio but either their earlier history or their homeworld. Later Vessels built over Necro should be the ones that actually have to do with their new home system--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:15, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok with you if I edit a little bit once you actually start adding ships? would just be names I think of for Strike Cruisers/Thunderhawks.Based on what I could find they'd have between 18-24 of them all with their own names.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:10, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Should anyone have the desire to work on the 13th Black Crusade stuff for this page the battle is mirrored on this page: Crusaders Once Crossed.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'Victory is to survive']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|'and death is defeat!']] 20:07, March 18, 2017 (UTC)